Allan Shepard
Allan Shepard is a qualified Biologist and a doctor, having worked within the Clinic in Alabaster. Born a human, he was sired by Cassandra Morgan in 2104. No longer in contact with the Morgans, Allan is currently living in Maine with his father, Gregory Shepard. Inactive Faceclaim: Jake Gyllenhaal Appearance Upon first impression, Allan is animated, lively, upbeat, and usually seen with a grin on his face. This outwardly jovial appearance only enhances his natural charisma. Physically speaking, Allan is a prime example of a healthy adult male, standing at 6 feet, 2 inches tall and weighing 201 pounds. He has a slim jawline and broad chin that is often hidden beneath his notable facial hair, and in a word can only be described as a undeniably handsome. He has an expressive face, each part of it rising and falling according to his mood, making it rather easy to tell how he's feeling at any given moment. Since his transformation into a Vampire, Allan's outward appearance hasn't changed much at all, save for the addition of fangs and growing pale when he hasn't fed in some time. Although he used to only be around 190 pounds, several months with access to the exercise facilities at Enoch's royal palace has led to Allan packing on several pounds of muscle, and his now much larger than he was before. This coupled with his vampiric strength has granted him a strikingly muscular build paired with impressively enhanced strength. With his distinguishable beard and long hair (usually worn in a bun), Allan at first glance gives a rugged and humble feel. Tattoos * A simple compass design on the underside of his forearm. Abilities * Empathy: Allan is part of a very small group of mythicals with the ability of Empathy, the ability to perceive, interpret, and feel the emotions and motivations of other people simply by being in their presence. While initially this ability was crippling due to its negative effect on his own emotional state, his ability to control it has improved over time, and he now uses it as a tool to better help others. Because of this ability, Allan is virtually impossible to lie to in any capacity, unless said individual has perfect control over their mind and body. ** Empathic Projection: Although this ability is still in its earliest stages, Allan also has the power to project almost any emotion he can think of or feel onto others, however due to his inexperience with it, this "branch" of his empathy is extremely difficult for him to get in touch with, and after a period of time can exhaust him mentally. * Telepathy: Allan possesses telepathy with his sire, Cassandra Morgan, able to hear and and project thoughts to her. * Enhanced Senses & Physicality: Allan's senses of smell, sight, and sound are supernaturally acute due to his transformation into a Vampire. Likewise, his physical strength and durability have been similarly enhanced. In particular, his strength is far superior to most members of his species due to being a Fledgling. * Science/Medicine: From training with books and first-hand experience, Allan has established himself through years of study and practice as a fine Doctor in his own right, able to carry out complex and sometimes dangerous surgeries with great success, as well as being able to diagnose and treat a wide variety of ailments given the tools to do so. * Hand-to-hand combat: Although very limited in his experience, his father, Gregory, taught Allan all he could in Hand to Hand combat, specifically Krav Maga. As such, Allan can hold his own in a fight, especially when combined with his enhanced physical stature. Character Outwardly, Allan shows himself to be as friendly and outgoing as his appearance would imply. Even with new people, especially those he has a good feeling about, he is talkative and amiable. Very rarely, however, does he get a bad vibe, and will often make it known (at least to those who know him well) when he feels this way. Ironically in spite of his energetic disposition, Allan is also a fan of occasional peace and quiet, known to often go off by himself into the wilderness to be alone and to study geological samples, one of his favourite hobbies. This duality can sometimes confuse those who first meet him, but they soon relent and get used to his quirks when they've known him long enough. A man of the world, Allan is at home in the wilderness and utilizes his ample intelligence to its fullest when in it. Inwardly, Allan is likely one of the most morally driven people you'll meet. He dislikes violence of any sort, is a proponent of talking out of situations, and is not one to jump to conclusions. He often attempts to be the voice of reason in a situation, a job he is skilled at due to being very in control of his emotions and of a sound mental state (comparatively). He is also driven by a desire to help others, made evident by pursuing his profession of being a medical practitioner despite having been a human in a world ruled by mythicals. Although not diagnosed and certainly not the case, it can be said that he suffers from a bit of a messiah complex, wishing to "save" anyone in need even if the situation is well beyond his means and, in some cases, none of his business. Like any person, Allan is prone to certain flaws; he often draws conclusions about negative situations before gathering all the facts, and can sometimes press a matter too much when it's better left alone. For example, as far as dislikes go, Allan vehemently despises cheaters, blatant liars, and anything of the sort. His distaste runs so deep that even before meeting the man named Arvid (the object of Cassandra's affections), he disliked him solely because of his seven wives that he possesses; despite not knowing his situation too well. He also has a tendency for blaming himself in situations that have very little or nothing to do with his involvement, and some of his personal relationships can suffer from this. His views on life and his disposition extend to his friendships and relationships. Within days of arriving in Alabaster, Allan had struck up a friendly rapport with Cassandra, Aisling, and Margra. While his relationship with Aisling flat lined after a time and his time spent with Cassandra diminished, his relationship with Margra Morgan flourished into a highly unlikely partnership, one that became so strong Allan was willing to sacrifice his humanity to be with her. Cassandra, being his sire, is also an important figure in his life, though he ironically spends more time giving her advice. Family & Relationships * Mother: Eva Shepard Murdered * Father: Gregory Shepard Estranged * Sire: Cassandra Morgan - Krusnik - Captain of the Guard, The Thorn of Enoch. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Krusniks